


The Balance for a Nightmare ---Oc x Nightmare Sans---

by luckykitty0523



Series: Mini Story Series [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Dimension Travel, F/M, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Goddess, Lucky is upset at the "good guys", Multiverse, Other, Yan has no care for stupid people., balance, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: Lucky is the goddess of balance and has been for as long as has lived. She was powerful, beautiful, and smart. She even had someone to talk to, even if that person had a split personality of her, so she wouldn't be alone. She was created to keep balance in the multiverse and was created by the MULTIVERSE consciousness to keep them safe and alive. She was meant to be happy right? But she wasn't satisfied and she knew it was selfish because she wanted to love someone, for someone to care for her with their soul. Lucky soons gets a break and stumbles upon a universe called Fateverse where she meets people she will learn to care for even if it means causing the destruction of another multiverse.--------I originally wrote this story in another account before I stopped since it was harder to write stories on a phone and changed my account into this current one. This is based on my oc the goddess of balance not the god of balance from another book I have. I ship my oc with nightmare sans and if you don't like then don't read but don't comment on it please. This is also includes the Forced god of destruction that doesn't belong to me.--------(THIS IS A MINI STORY)
Relationships: Nightmare Gang & Sans (Undertale), Nightmare sans/Original female character
Series: Mini Story Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012287
Kudos: 2





	1. The Goddess of Balance enters the FateVerse

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** (This was actually an old story I had before and have decided to write again. Most of the first few chapted will be short since these are the orginal chapters with a few edits and were written on a phone which is really hard and takes a lot of time. The drawing above is my oc Luckykitty0523 or just lucky and I drew it. Her soul is the soul of hate and hope with the wings representing her goddess status.  **

** Enjoy the story! ** ** ) **

**_third P.O.V*_ **

Luckykitty0523 or the goddess of balance was sitting on a blue bean bag in her black and yellow void. She was Waiting for a job, but she hadn't gotten one in the last 10 DAYS. So she was bored to death.

**_*Luckykitty0523 P.O.V*_ **

I was messing with my necklace as I waited. Usually I am very patient, but sitting here for 3 days for nothing is not worth it. As I let out a loud sigh, I looked at my clothes (the picture at the top is the character's looks). I had my normal sweater, blue shorts, and gray sneakers. My hat was hiding my gray and white with black tipped ears and my tail was under my sweater. I heard a familiar voice that to normal people it would give them the chills not me though.

 **"Lucky we can visit a multiverse because we don't have any jobs,"** said Yan. This is Yan short for Yandere, my "evil" side. She isn't really evil unless you count her being a sadist evil. She can control all of our dark side while I can control all of our good side. She looks like me but with red and black eyes with black slits and a black sweater with a red line. She also wears brown shorts and her ears and tail are black with red tips. She can only control 1/3 of our creation, positivity, ect powers while it is the opposite for me. I am usually in control of our body mainly because Yan is a lazy butt and she likes to sleep more than a sans and that is saying a lot. I think for a moment before saying "No, we have to stay here and wait for a job also why are you awake?" I asked in a puzzled tone.

 **"I have been awake for maybe 25 minutes and why not? The last time we got a break to explore was around 47 years ago in our time!"** Yan almost yelled. I was shocked that she yelled but also understood why. I mentally thought about the pros and cons before deciding to explore.

"Fine...but which Multiverse?" I say as I get up from my bean bag and walk to a screen in my void with 4 buttons. The first button was MULTIVERSE which allowed me to go to different Multiverses. The second was THREATS which told me if there was something messing with the balance. The Third was damage, it tells me to fix damage from a threat or a bug in the code has to be fixed. The last one is Notification which tells me if a new multiverse is made or updated. My hand went up and pressed the MULTIVERSES button and a bunch of Multiverses appeared in alphabetical order. I stared at the hundreds of Multiverses and then asked Yan

"Which one do we choose???" As my I looked over the names I heard Yan reply from the back of my head with excited radiating from her voice

 **"I don't care, just choose one please?!?".** I rolled my eyes at her childish actions and closed my eyes and pressed a name. As soon I pressed I saw a name appear in front of my eyes as my surroundings changed

**_Fateverse._ **

"Fateverse? What is that?" I thought to myself before I heard Yan scream for me to fly. It took me less than a millisecond to realise I was falling from the sky of a white void. 


	2. The ?FORCED? God of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lucky Gets caught in a situation and meets another god.

The moment I noticed that I was falling I summoned my wings that were in tattoo form on my back. My left wing was an angel wing with white and golden feathers while the tips were red and black. My right wing looked like a bats with horns on the bottom. The wing was black and red and the outline of the bat-like wing was white and gold. As I spread my wings I landed on...blue strings?!? I Struggle against the blue strings that I realised were made of magic when I going that I couldn't break them. By the time I realised that moving wasn't a good idea my body was tangled by the strings.

 _ **"Oh Great Lucky! Look what you have done!"**_ Exclaimed Yan in an annoyed voice. I wanted to say something back, but I bit my tongue for two reasons. One she was right and second I would also be fighting back against myself. Instead I replied with

"What do you want me to do then?" I said trying to show how irritated I was at our predicament.

 ** _"Did you try to teleport? or use the horns on our wings to break it?"_ **Yan answered me in her usual tired tone.

"I already tried that Yan-" I was suddenly cut off as I felt destructive magic enter the area. I glanced down to be met with the sight of a glitching broken skeleton. He had black bones that had cracks and chips all over and overall looked ready to fall apart with a touch. He had a black trench coat a red shirt and long deal navy blue pants with red hiking boots. That thing that stood out to both me and Yan was the way he held himself ready for a threat, his aura that scream both death and destruction with a lot of hidden sadness. As I stared at the very obvious broken and tortured skeleton monster bellow me. I must have stared to long because he glanced up and a confused and amused expression appear on his face as his eyelights looked at my predicament. We looked eyes and simply stared at each other before breaking out of awkward by saying "Buddy you look like you have been to hell and dumped into whatever is worse than hell" I said very bluntly and it was true his clothes where teared and he was bleeding and some dust was falling off if him and he had red paint dripping off his body? The skeleton monster snorted and replied with a very tired, sad, amused and disorienting voice **"THaT iS beCAusE I have beEn TO hEll anD stiLL am in iT".** I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, instead I asked "Are you the caster of this strings?" He nodded and raised his hands which caused the strings to slowly lower me and put on the floor before going back up to the "ceiling". I dusted myself off and flapped my wings and few times before folding my wings against my back. I turned to the skeleton that I was sure was I knew who he was. I decided to introduce myself because I was pretty sure it was rude not to "Hello! You can call me Lucky what's your name?" I said in my nicest voice. He looked confused with a you don't know me face before saying in his glitchy voice **"I Am ERror tHe FoRCed goD Of desTrUCtioN"**


	3. The Broken Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky finds out why the multiverse is named after fate and that something is very wrong with its balance.

"Forced God of destruction?" I asked. As soon as the words came out I wanted to slap myself because that was a great conversation starter, but I wouldn't feel the pain so there was no point. Meanwhile during my meaning debate Error looked a little hesitate to answer my question before saying **"YEs, i wAs forCeD By faTe to Be tHE dEStroyeR to KEep bALanCe iN thE muLTiveRse''**. I was surprised for multiple reasons, one fate was interfering in a Multiverse, and two that Error was forced. Usually in most Multiverses the Errors of those multiverses choose to be destroyers. _"Apparently in this multiverse he is forced, also that explains the name Fateverse because fate plays a role here."_ I thought " _It does make seeing as as they only deity that would actually interfere with a multiverse this way"_ I had begun wondering if those injuries hurt. That brought me to my next question "Do those injuries hurt?" I said honestly worried because I knew just because I could handle getting severely hurt doesn't mean others can. Error looked at me like he had never been asked that and said ** "Of cOurSe It hUrtS, bUt i Am uSed to iT" **he said, shaking away my concern. I...was... appalled by the statement. I was honestly terrified and worried by the fact this guy just waved away those wounds like they were nothing and even said that hurt! I knew from friends I used to have injuries like those that hurt and even though I can't feel pain I can guess because I can still feel emotional pain.

"Do You Need Healing! Because I can heal so please?!?" I shouted my hands glowing green signalling I was using healing magic. He back away so fast from my hands as if they were weapons which didn't help with my worry at all. **"I dOn'T neEd hEAliNg aNd heAliNg mAGic doEsN'T wOrk oN Me" **he said while looking at my hands and I noticed how he tense up like he was going to fight. I frowned for a moment before extinguishing my magic and replying with a "Then how about we do it the old fashion way?". I extinguished my healing magic and instead my hand glowed the color of the rainbow for a second and a roll of bandages appeared in my right hand while a towel appeared in my left. Error looked surprised and a little more cautious at the items in my hand. I noticed the changes in his body Language and decided to let him fix himself because he wasn't going to let me get close enough to help.

"Here, at least can you try to heal your injuries?" I asked trying to look as non-threatening as possible. He extended his hand and some strings fell from the ceiling and wrapped around the bandages and towel before bringing it closer to him. He looked them over while I stood there feeling kinda awkward as I watched him. After what seemed like an eternity he grabbed the towel and started to wipe some of the dust and blood off his skull. The white towel began to turn a gray red from the mixture of dust and blood he was cleaning. The more he cleaned the better I could see how bad the injuries were making me more worried by the second. As I was watching him I realised that Yan hadn't said anything since I had gotten here. _"Yan? Hellooo? Are you there buddy?"_ I asked her mentally. I waited before a sleepy voice replied with **"Yeah I'm here I just needed a little nap and maybe another one so night..."** She said with a yawn at the end of her sentence before I felt her fall asleep again. I opened my mouth to tell Yan out loud, completely forgetting about Error until I felt a tingling sensation in my chest on my soul. It took me a second to realise what it was. The balance of creation and destruction was unbalanced in this multiverse. This Multiverse had an extremely broken balance...


	4. Taking over the Role of Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky feels pity for the broken god and helps lighten his job while doing her own.

I was shocked at how the balance in this multiverse hadn't fallen apart which surprised me. I noticed movement in front me and looked only to see Error let out a tired sigh. He dropped the now bloody towel on the floor and turned to me and said

 **"I neEd tO LeaVe fOR a biT To dO my jOb". **He then raised his hand and opened a red, yellow and black glitching portal.

"Oh! No you don't!" I yelled and teleported in front of him blocking the path to the portal. I looked him right in the eye socket and said one word "SLEEP" with a lot of force into my voice and in less than a second Error's eyes closed and he fell forward. I caught him and noticed the portal had disappeared showing that he had truly fallen asleep and not pretending. I slowly put him on the floor of the white void, careful not to wake him. I then stood up and screamed mentally at Yan.

"YAN YOU LAZY BUT I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR- OUR LIFE!". I waited a few seconds before I heard a groan and a very annoyed voice say "Did you have to scream? And what do I have to do?" She asked as I could imagine that she was rubbing her forehead. "Number one you wouldn't wake up if I didn't scream and second I need you to destroy some universes' ' I said. I opened a portal to a copy 87 of an AU called Underfell. As I walked through the portal the first thing I noticed was the bloodied walls of the ruins with some monster dust on the floor. I could feel Yan's excitement and she yelled **"Yes! Let me have control please?!?".** Remember I said she was a sadist? Well unlike me she enjoys killing off things as long as they aren't babies or children because she loves cute things. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a silver void and a screen in front of me showing my body changing to look like Yan.

Ya wore a black sweater with a red stripe, gray shorts, and my hair darker a few shades, with my ears and tail turned black with red tips. As soon as she took full control in a few seconds she opened her eyes to reveal a black and red eyes with pitch black slits. She raised both her hands and summoned her favorite weapons. In her right hand was a scythe with a hilt that is half black and half red and at the bottom and a silver spear blade. On the top of the scythe was a skull of a wolf with horns with a silver scythe blade coming out of the month. This was of the many forms of our scythe of balance named Diablo, scythe of death. In her left hand, a silver string came out of her fingertips and wrapped around a poor frogit turning it to dust. An insane smile appeared as she walked forward towards where both the Flowey and the Frisk of the AU were. She opened her mouth and said in an even more demonic voice

**"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!~"**


End file.
